


【胖远】不加糖（二十）

by janey_paraosa



Category: Fan Zhendong/Lin Gaoyuan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_paraosa/pseuds/janey_paraosa
Kudos: 1





	【胖远】不加糖（二十）

樊振东从上一个冗长的会议中脱身，外面天都黑了。  
他按照既定的日程回到独栋，每月固定这一天要跟他报账的孔令轩已然等在那里。  
饭菜也已经备好，樊振东邀孔令轩一起落座，边吃边问了句昨天给闫家的祝寿礼送了没。  
按说闫安在一组，跟他们干系不大，闫永国虽然是老前辈，但相互间也是没什么来往，因此二组这几年每年都在闫夫人生日时送寿礼的举动在知晓的人看来是有点奇怪的。  
不过孔令轩隐约能猜到些其中缘由，他办事又麻利，只说派人去过了，顿了顿又说，闫家还是跟往年一样，主桌留了个空位置。  
樊振东筷子停了一瞬，“嗯”了一声表示知道了。  
两人饭后移至书房，阿姨送茶进来，樊组长像是想到什么，又让把他要的糕点送进来。  
小小两个碟子摆上桌，孔令轩定睛一看，是两颗抹茶大福。  
“尝尝。”樊振东先拿过一个碟子，不知道为什么嘴角好像带着点笑，“听说这家得排队才买得着。”  
熟知自家组长心思捉摸不定，孔令轩也没想费脑子去猜这又是哪一出，拿了另一个咬了一大口，“唔，挺好吃…稍微有点甜了。”  
他对甜食没有太多爱好，幸好桌上还有一同送来的茶，中和下才刚好。  
樊振东将抹嘴角的纸巾扔进垃圾桶里，闻言嘴角的笑意更深了点，“我就说吧，也就那家伙喜欢这么甜…”  
后半句孔令轩没听清，下意识问了句，“什么？”  
“没事。”小樊爷调整了下坐姿，突然恢复回严肃神情，“你准备好了就开始吧。”  
孔令轩：“……”  
行。一点都不突然的变脸呢。  
报账持续了近三个小时。二组底下产业众多，大部分都在急速扩张期，还有几个和白道官方关系很密，都要单独拿出来计量讨论。  
结束后孔令轩长舒一口气，只觉得每个月都要死一批脑细胞的日子终于要过了真不容易，帐表和文件都存好，刚把电脑收起来，就听见单手划拉着手机的樊振东头也没抬地问，“孔令，谈过恋爱么？”  
他心头一震，老实作答，“谈过。”  
其实他想说这么大人了谁没谈过恋爱啊，这话问的…  
“嗯。”樊振东又划拉了两下手机，然后锁了屏把那块电子产品搁到桌上去，双手支住下巴抬起眼看他，看上去是非常认真地发问，“一般都怎么谈的？”  
孔令轩：？？  
怎么谈的？这问的啥？他们在外凶狠狂霸在内势头勇猛的组长，眼下风头无两的小樊爷，这难道是要跟他讨论恋爱心得吗？  
虽说都这么大人了聊聊这个也好像也没什么，但从他认识樊振东到现在谈话从来都没涉及过此类话题，以及这个发问方式…看起来就是不大正常吧？  
孔令轩在脑子里快速组织语言，“就，吃饭，看电影，陪逛街，偶尔送礼物…这样吧…”  
坐在对面的小樊爷惯性摸下巴，满脸写着若有所思，“礼物啊…”  
然后又想到什么似的，眉眼骤然柔和下来，心情很好地挑了下眉。孔令轩怀疑此时如果他不在，这人很有可能就能发出一声“哼~”来。  
有问题。绝对有问题。  
“还有呢？”  
孔令轩冥思苦想，他实在没想到今天对完账目后还有这个环节来消耗脑细胞，跟挤牙膏一样一点一点回忆跟前女友干过的事情，“还有比如说一起散步啊，一起出去旅行，被她引见给朋友之类的…”  
“嗯。”  
孔令轩被迫在脑海里过了一遍跟前女友的甜蜜交往，顿觉自己无辜又凄惨，看向樊振东的目光很有点就这样得了吧可放过我吧的意思，这一看却发现后者根本没注意他，兀自拿起手机打字，速度快的让人怀疑是做什么诸如…记笔记之类的事情。  
有问题。绝对绝对有问题。  
他试探性地开口，“小胖那我撤了？”  
对方似乎是打完了字，又在浏览什么新信息，心不在焉地应了声“好。”  
孔令轩压住心底那点好奇，走到书房门口，才想起来还有个事儿要提醒下，“那个，下周三和李家的碰面改在了晚上，那边儿说是李家小姐来。”  
樊振东落在手机上的视线停了停，转过身去，眉微皱了下，“上次也是李仁伶来的。”  
孔令轩颌首，“对。”  
樊振东沉吟了几秒，问，“有没有什么说李老大要退的小道？”  
“没听说。”  
“去查下。”  
孔令轩说好。拎着电脑出了书房，一边下楼一边在脑子里回顾了下刚刚屋里发生的那场神奇对话，忍不住发了个信息给夏易正。  
他语气状似平常问，高远最近还好不。  
夏易正发了个？过来，跟了一句，什么意思，他怎么了？  
得，看来也不能指望这位知道些什么。  
孔令轩回说没事就是问一下有空约出来吃饭，又看到自己上面发的那条微信，好像确实有点怪异。  
为什么第一时间想到林高远这种事就不用说了，至于为什么是“还好吗”…孔令轩自己也不知道。  
——他只是看着他们小胖组长那幅又若无其事又暗自开心又啥也不懂的样子，真情实感地为那位“某某某”感到些微担忧而已。  
唉。  
这厢孔令轩叹气得自己都不明不白，书房里他的小胖组长却全然是另外一幅模样。  
他微信里躺着刚刚王曼昱传来的汇报，很简短，却让人满意。  
前面是一个类似于表示进展良好的√，后面跟了一句，在住所吃的午饭和晚饭，粤菜，烧鹅，腊味；有叮嘱喝秋梨膏和红豆薏米水。  
樊振东把备忘录再次打开，食指停在上面“陪逛街、送礼物”那一行，然后点了点。  
嗯。

林高远把张本智和传来的邮件捂了一天，思来想去，还是跟马龙讲了。  
一来他实在是不擅长对马龙瞒事儿，尤其是这种可能有点用的消息，二来二组可能会跟日本那边直接联系他们之前想到了，确实是个聪明操作，只是没想到  
搭上的是水谷隼所在的M组。  
南湾地理位置特殊，货轮从这里出发不久便到达公海海域，因此日本有几个组对港口和与之相关的海运线一直很有兴趣，且这份兴趣展露的毫不避讳。其中势力最大的是仓嶋洋介当家的J组，以心思缜密擅于韬光养晦闻名，马龙带林高远和闫安几次跑日本，几乎都是在跟J组打太极般的谈判，力求通过给点别的甜头和实打实的威吓来让对方打消对南湾不该有的念头。  
水谷隼领头的M组地位稍逊，但实力也不容小觑。水谷本人风格狡诈，喜欢搞些出人意料的小动作，许昕以前在国际线吃过这人的亏，恶心的不行，回去头悬梁锥刺股了三天发誓下次要把水谷搞到叫爷爷。不过也正因为路子不讨喜，M组近两年在日本的极道圈子里也有点走下坡路的架势，水谷隼风光完全比不得以往。  
“是有点怪的，”林高远歪着头捏手里豆芽菜玩偶头顶的豆荚，“我以为他会找丹羽，毕竟实力OK也更熟一些。”  
丹羽孝希跟他们出道的时间差不多，算是同一辈，这些年里来来去去每年都要见着一两回，总比水谷隼跟他们熟。而且近来林高远去日本的频率增多，有一回在秋叶原神奇地碰见穿一身应援服的Niwa Koki，二人跟地下党接头似的拿翻译软件沟通半天，彼此都多了点惺惺相惜的感觉。  
“丹羽倒还是没到能让小胖儿去和他谈合作的级别，”马龙晨练回来刚洗完澡，毛巾挂在脖子上，语气很轻松，“仓嶋我们抢先了，找水谷也不奇怪。”  
林高远暗忖了两秒，瞬间觉得小胖有点可怜，龙哥这不就是二组只能捡他们剩下的的意思么…  
马龙咕咚咕咚喝完水，转回来看林高远有一搭没一搭无意识地揪着玩偶身上的毛，心里觉得有点可乐，拍了孩子后脖颈一巴掌，“再揪就秃了。”  
林高远被拍的一愣怔，乖乖放下手。  
“不过搭上水谷到底是小胖儿的意思，还是他最近走动频繁的那个李家的意思…还是有点儿区别的。”  
一组组长神色自然地看向沙发另一边的小孩儿，语调里透着漫不经心，“听说臻宝阁还专门给小胖和内李家小姐留了固定包厢。”  
臻宝阁是本地有名的一级餐厅，林高远上次去还是马龙宴客跟着蹭饭的。  
半肚子坏水儿不逗人就不舒服的龙组长好笑地看到小孩儿又开始揪玩偶的毛，上手在人被刘海遮住的额头上弹了个脑瓜崩，“你啊，人留不留包厢关你啥事儿，跟这垂头丧气的。”  
林高远扬起脸来有气无力地笑了下，内心跟着有气无力地嚎了两嗓子当然关我事！那小胖子亲我了！他亲我！还从来没带请我去臻宝阁吃过饭！都是我请他吃火锅…  
唉。  
说到底，亲了又怎么样呢…  
他脑子一不留神又混成一团，想也想不明白，幸好被马龙踹了一脚小腿，反射性缩了一缩的同时回过神，才反应过来自己居然在这儿搞什么混乱纠结伤春悲秋——亲不亲什么的哪里有什么好混乱纠结伤春悲秋的啊？现在是混乱纠结伤春悲秋的时候吗？而且还是在龙哥面前？  
马龙吃瓜看他一脸自我唾弃的神情，忍不住想这小孩儿真是太好玩了，几年过去还跟小时候没两样，反省都写脸上。于是不再逗他，打开手机给人转了张图。  
林高远点开来，一整面的英文映入视线，“…这是？”  
“奥地利那边有个活儿，你和闫安得去一趟，”马龙给他指了指地点那里，标着Linz，“正好最近这边事儿不多。”  
小孩儿点头，问：“什么时候走？”  
“明天。”  
林高远：……？  
这事儿是不重要吗现在出个国际差都只用提前一天通知了？  
马龙精准读取他内心想法，老神在在应答，“没什么危险就是了，也没什么要注意的，而且你们俩去嘛，上飞机前看看资料到时候随机应变就行了。”  
林高远：……？？  
这还是他那个说凡事都要准备万全不能有一丝掉以轻心的龙哥吗…  
林高远无力吐槽，随手发了个微信给闫安做确认，拎着玩偶要上楼，“那我现在去收下行李。”  
走了两步，突然发现手里这玩偶不知道哪儿来的咋就给顺手带走了，连忙回身想要把东西放回沙发。  
马龙摆摆手，“就是带回来给你的，你拿走。”  
林高远愣了愣，“哪儿带回来的啊？”  
“给磊子家宝宝买礼物的时候顺道看见就买了，”马龙站起来，笑眯眯地摁了下那玩偶的脑袋，“高远儿你仔细看看，这豆芽菜长得多像你。”  
“……”  
行。还是那个龙哥没错了。


End file.
